


New Additions to Our Team

by RowanRawls



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Animal Transformation, Characters Turned Into Pokemon, Furry, Human/Pokemon Relationship(s), M/M, Pet Names, Pokemon, Pokemon Battles, Pokemon Trainers, Pokemon Training, Pokemon Transformation, Raboot - Freeform, Raboot TF, Raboot Transformation, TF, Transformation, forced transformation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:47:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24785647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RowanRawls/pseuds/RowanRawls
Summary: Daniel is an adult looking for his first Pokemon due to missing out on the chance when he was a kid. As he lucks out and finds a rare one, he stumbles across a strange man. Trying to ignore the strange man, he attempts to catch the Pokemon and fails. The strange man chuckles as he approaches Daniel, "Looks like you failed to catch that Pokemon, seems as if you need experience as one~"
Kudos: 12





	New Additions to Our Team

I clutch my belt as I step through the brush, the light of the moon made it hard to see but it was also easier to sneak up on unsuspecting Pokemon.

“Going through all this is completely unnecessary!” I exclaimed quietly out of frustration.

_Yes it’s true that I didn’t choose to get my starter Pokemon for free from the Professor when I was a kid, but that doesn’t mean that they should charge such extreme prices for me just to get a starter Pokemon! This area is rumored to have starter type Pokemon, which is necessary for any trainer to start their adventure! Even though I could settle with just any Pokemon technically, I’m not going to settle with just any Pokemon._

Stepping up onto some rocks, I saunter forward slowly into a field, keeping my eye out for any Pokemon. Surveying the surrounding area I take in the scenery, an open field with many types of flowers sitting next to a clear pond all surrounded by assorted trees. It was nice for it to be so peaceful at night, even if the intent was for something not so similar.

I take a few steps forward, Pokeball in hand in case any wandering Mons stumbles by me.

_I guess they can hide perfectly even at night… Hmm, maybe causing a commotion wo-_

I hear the crunch of leaves as my chance arrives. I turn and face my target but see something I would never expect: a human laying against the tree while watching me, barely visible due to the dark clothing they wore. They didn’t seem to move at all, just watching weirdly… It was weird to have someone hunting out at night and even weirder for us both to be so far out in the forest.

“Uhh, hey?” I called out, trying to get some type of response from them. They lifted their head to look at me straight on and seemed a bit surprised.

“Oh, hello there. What are you doing out so late?” They calmly responded. Their voice was so soothing, it was strange… 

“I could say the same to you!” After a few seconds of silence I answered. “Ah, I was just looking for a Pokemon to capture… ”

I scratch the back of my head awkwardly as I was awaiting them to say something back. I was about to respond back as I heard a small sound, water being lapped up. I turn to the sound and my eyes go wide open as I spot a Pokemon: a small Bulbasaur, looking tired as it drinks.

_Ah finally, a Pokemon I can catch! I’ve been searching for so long!_

I crouch as I slow to a crawl approaching the quadruped, stalking it as I shove the mysterious person out of my mind as I focus on my prize.

“I bet you that you can’t catch it.” They challenge. My eyebrows rose in surprise, did they want the Bulbasaur?

“Oh, uhh… Did you want the Bulbasaur, because I’m trying to catch it.” I retorted quietly, trying not to alert the apparently hard of hearing Pokemon.

A glint in their eye appears as they chuckle “No no, I’m just trying to make a bet with you. Catch that Bulbasaur with that singular Pokeball, that’s my challenge”

_What is this guy getting at? Ah nevermind, catching this Pokemon was more important than whatever challenge they have._

“Ah, sure, whatever” I accept with no care as I get closer to the Pokemon, it’s ears twitching as I approach, freezing in place.

_Ah I was too hasty! I’ve gotta make the catch now!_

I swing my arm hastily as I launch my Pokeball at the Bulbasaur, it leaps back in surprise as it leaps back and smacks the Pokeball away, launching it into a nearby rock, shattering it as the Pokemon runs away.

“Not close enough!” I scoff, angry that I’ll have to do that all again.

The person gets up straight as he starts approaching me. “You lost the bet, how unfortunate.”

I take a step back as they approach me, not sure how I should process this person's actions. They were obviously shorter than me, them being around 5 and a half feet while I’m 5’11.

“Yeah I did, so what? It’s not like we bet anything.” I felt uneasy as he got close, looking up at me as I avoided his gaze by turning around.

“Nothing, by the way, what’s your name?” Questioned the person as I glared at them suspiciously.

“Uhh, my name is Daniel.”

They place their hands on my shoulder as I jolt. “That’s not a very Pokemon like name~” They smirk, taking off their mask as I see his face, a distinctly male young adult looking face shining in the moonlight.

“Hey, get off of me.” I asserted firmly, trying to brush his grip off of me. I take a step away from him as one of my legs gets unbalanced as I trip a bit on a rock as I fall onto my hands and knees, my left leg crashes against a rock as I groaned as it was bruised. He chuckled as his push shifted to the middle of my back as I stood up. I got back up as I noticed something was wrong, I stood at my full height as I looked at him and noticed we were the same height!! I turn around to get out of there as my leg fills with pain as I step on my bruised leg. I stumble a bit as I stop in one place, clenching my teeth together.

"Looks like you failed to catch that Pokemon, seems as if you need experience as one~" He teases as he pushes me down as I try to push him off. I snarl at him as his push makes me shrink down shorter.

“What the hell is this?! Get off of me!”

He grabs my arms and restrains them behind my back, holding them there as I struggle more.

“So fiesty! I’ve got the perfect idea for you~” He smirks as he pushes harder as I groan. I glance at myself through the lake as I see limbs start shortening a bit! My face gets pale as I try to kick him away.

“S-stop!” I cry out, giving up on trying to attack him and now just trying to wiggle out of his grip. He presses against my ears as I feel them both move up the side of my head and expand larger. My hair lifts upwards as it takes a lighter appearance, turning white. I whimper a bit as he rolls me over, pressing his finger to my nose as it starts to shrink back into my face. I try to yell at him again as something soft covers my mouth, I glance downward and spot something orange covering my lower face all around. I pulled my arms away from his grip as I touched my face in surprise, feeling the fluffy cover surrounding my face. He rubs lower as he approaches my chest area, he rubs and plays with my shirt as it fluffs up, turning into thick, dark, fluff. It presses into my chest, becoming part of me as he slides his hands lower to my stomach area. The man repeats the process as he plays with that area, this time it is much denser and a larger amount of fluff as it sits on me, all warm and plush. Every time he pushes into me further I shrink more, arms and legs shortening and torso shrinking! I look back at him and try to crawl to the water, peering at my face I saw that my nose turned into a button nose. My eyes dilate in surprise as I try to use it, smelling in the scent of the flowers, the forest and the mysterious man, it seems to work even better than my old nose…

Placing my hands on the ground to push myself up, I jolt as it strains my arms.

_W-what? Why are my arms so weak, what am I becoming?_

I stare at my arms as fluffy orange fur creeps up my arms, reaching up to my wrists before it reaches my hands. In a loud grunt I give in, falling to the ground. I watch as my fingers recede shorter, my 5 fingers squishing together and becoming 3 chunks fingers. My hands shrink smaller and smaller until they are small round paws. He approaches from behind, crouching down and ruffling my hair, pulling it up. My white hair flows upwards as it forms into 3 spikes on the top of my head. I tremble a bit as he puts his hands under my arms and then lifts me up. Being too weak to really do anything, I just snarl at him while trying to wiggle out. Once he lifted me up to approximately his height, I truly noticed how small I’ve gotten. He shrunk me to more than half his height! I stare down at the ground, feeling as if I’m high in the air, I get a pit in my stomach as I start to sweat, not sure if it’s from the height I’m at or the new fluffy fur of mine.

_Ah, my body feels so wrong! I can barely move, I feel so weak…_

“S-stop it n-boot, raboot!” I call out to him, shocked by my sudden change of language. My face shifts as mouth points and forms an upside down v shape, the inside of my mouth reforming as my teeth become one singular buck tooth.

“R-raboot! Ra...”

 _I guess I'll just give up saying anything;_ **_he_ ** _obviously won't be able to understand me. I'm just making a mockery of myself anyway._

I think to myself, as I try to assess what he’s doing to me. He places my back first onto a nearby tree stump, pushing me down as it drains my strength. I groan as his hands move to my legs, pushing against them as the black fur starts to expand. It spreads down my leg as I pant at the sensation, watching as it reaches my feet. My 2 feet had been almost completely unaffected this entire time excluding it having a bit of fur, not even the size of them were affected while everything else of mine was!

_Dear Arceus, why am I enjoying this…_

I wiggle around a bit at his touch as he starts massaging my feet. I try to keep an eye on them as my body involuntarily tries to wiggle away from him. My toes start fusing together like my fingers did as they turn orange like the fur mask that’s covering my lower face. Glancing away from my now 3 toes, I turn my head towards my aggressor with a beady look on my face!

“Ra-Raboot! Ra ra!” I wave at him with my arm, using any spare strength I have.

“Oh, is my little Pokemon needing me? Maybe i missed an area~”

A sigh escapes my mouth as he finishes up with my feet, them now being large, 3 toed bunny feet with half orange, half dark gray fur.

“Mmm, good! All the main parts of you are done, now just for some touch ups~”

A smirk appears on his face as he slides his hands up to my neck and shoulders, now extremely large compared to me. I whimper as he rests them on me, massaging my shoulders as my teeth clack together in pleasure. His large hands over my fur felt so relaxing, like he was doing something nice… My body relaxes as he fluffs up some orange fur on my shoulders, making a collar like fluff around my neck.

_Ack, I can’t just give into him like this. He’s the one who did all this while I was just trying to catch a Pokemon! I wish I had some strength left though…_

“Some final touches for you, my little Raboot~”

He feels around my fluffy body, pulling at my ears and making them larger as they droopily hang from the top of my head. I yelp a bit at the sudden pull of my ears from him.

“Ra Raboot boot!” _Yowch! That hurt!_

Ignoring me, he presses against my forehead as I feel something form. I glance at the pond as I see some type of headband across my forehead.

_I’ve been so focused on seeing my body that I haven’t even noticed the things I’ve been seeing them with has changed!_

I stared at myself and noticed that my eyes were so round. Having an orange iris and… Pure white pupils! My eyes dilate in surprise as I realize how far I’ve gone. I had no semblance of humanity left in me… 

“There little guy, all done! Now for your name...”

I look back at him as I scoff.

“Ra boo Ra!” _I already told you my name, It’s Daniel!_

The human grinned as he looked back at me and put his mask back on.

“I’ll name you Sparky~”

Before I had a chance to respond, he lifted me by my fluffy scruff and stared at me face to face.

“I’m glad that you’re my first partner Sparky!”

His face was the last thing I saw before he pressed a Pokeball to my nose as a bright white flash blinds me as I felt the beam strike me!

"Thanks for joining my team, Sparks! I know you'll show your _unwavering_ dedication to me soon enough~"

I feel lighter as my body starts to turn into energy, getting sucked into the capsule as it clicks shut. It shakes, 1, 2, 3, click! It locks as I’m captured.

"You may now call me Master, dear Sparky~"

I am jostled around as he places the Pokeball with me in it on the holder at my hip as it locks on. I can’t concentrate at the sensation of being captured and being forced into the Pokeball.

_What is this…_

I close my eyes as I fall unconscious.


End file.
